


Asking

by goth_clownz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Dadza, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, My brother caused this they head has so much idea in it, i love them tho heart emoge, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_clownz/pseuds/goth_clownz
Summary: In which Phil receives some bad news
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Asking

Phil was surprised when he found Tubbo knocking at his door. It was early in the morning, the sun just peeking over the horizon. Phil has been up since the middle of the night, waking up in a cold sweat after a not so great dream. Phil decided not to go back to bed, opting to sit in his living room, to read a book he never quite had the time to finish. 

He looked down at the young boy, noticing how he was shaking, gripping a piece of paper in his hands, the paper damp from his tears. A pit of dread formed in Phil's gut. Before he had tome to ask what was wrong, Tubbo began to speak, his voice shaking and cracking at points. "He's gone." 

Phil knew what the boy meant, but he pressed on, just to make sure, "Who-" Phil sucked in a breath, "Who's gone, Tubbo?" 

A sob ripped through Tubbo, as he gripped the paper harder, ripping it a bit. "Tommy, he-" Another sob, "He lost his last life." 

Phil closed his eyes, tears already forming, He couldn't feel anything but regret at this point. He couldn't save his youngest son, only a _child_. Wilbur went insane and died, Techno has been rejected by society and had to retire (more like go into hiding), he thought he could protect his youngest son. But he's gone too. 

Phil took a shaky breath.

He had to ask.

Phil looked at Tubbo again, the boy looked heartbroken. "How?"

The boy tilted his head, confused.

"How did he-" Phil couldn't even finish his sentence. Tubbo got the gist.

"Uhm," Tubbo looked off to the side. "He, Uhm, he j-jumped into lava, in the nether."

Phil felt sick. "Oh god." Tubbo nodded.

Phil fell to his knees at his doorstep, putting his hands over his mouth, " _Oh god_."

So many things were running through the man's head, "This can't be real", "Why did Tommy do that", "Why did his son-", "Why did he- ", " ** _WHY DIDNT HE SAVE HIM!_** "

Phil didn't notice his rapidly unsteady breathing, he didn't notice his wings flaring out at his sides. He didn't notice himself screaming to the sky, to the gods, asking them why they didn't save his son, asking why they took his son away. 

Everyone in L'manburg was up by now, awoken to Phils screams. They looked on from their houses as they saw a broken man ask for his youngest son back. 

Asking to trade his sons life for his own.

Asking for forgiveness.

He never received it.

**Author's Note:**

> *sobs*


End file.
